A Brothel?
by Schizzar
Summary: It's Sanzo's birthday and Gojyo is determined to celebrate it. Only to have his plans go wrong...or did they go right? Smut. Happy Valentines Day!


**Happy Valentines Day everybody! Here's some smut to make your day wonderful! ^^ I don't own Saiyuki, please review!**

Sanzo never gave a damn about his birthday. He had never celebrated it, not seeing the point in wasting precious time for something so trivial. But, it seemed some curious people wanted to know.

"So when is your birthday?" Gojyo asked as they pulled into town.

"November 1st," Sanzo answered, figuring if he answered quickly, Gojyo would drop it.

"That's today!" Goku exclaimed. "We should celebrate with cake!"

"No. No celebrating," Sanzo grumbled.

"Hey, don't be like that," Gojyo said. He leaned over the seat of the jeep and rested his chin on Sanzo's shoulder. "Besides, I've got a great idea."

"Your great ideas usually get us in trouble," Sanzo said, smacking him in the face with his fan. "Now get off me, kappa."

Gojyo hopped out of the jeep as it slid to a halt in front of the hotel. "I'm going to go make some arrangements for tonight. You are going to celebrate tonight, whether you like it or not."

Sanzo sighed. Well, it wouldn't hurt, he supposed. Then again, it _was_ Gojyo…

"Don't worry, Sanzo," Hakkai said. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be so bad."

(INSERT BREAK HERE)

_Nope, this is not bad at all,_ Sanzo thought. _This is horrible._

Not only did Gojyo take him to a brothel but a _gay_ brothel. As Gojyo led him inside, he was already deciding on a good way to break free whiling wounding Gojyo somehow in the process.

"Now, now, Sanzo. I know you've never been to one of these places but no need to act so skittish," Gojyo said, guiding him through a throng of scantily clad men and their customers until he reached a closed off area.

It was surrounded by a red curtain and was completely secluded from the rest of the floor and it was covered in soft silk pillows and thick blankets. No one was there however and Sanzo felt himself relax, just slightly.

"I have some nice guys picked out for us so-" Gojyo started.

"Two things, you dirty kappa," Sanzo growled. "I thought you liked women?"

"I can go for both," Gojyo said with a nonchalant shrug as he sat down, forcing Sanzo to do the same.

"And what made you assume I did too?" Sanzo continued.

"Just a guess. Then again, you don't come off being either straight or gay but I just can't see you with a woman," Gojyo explained.

"And you can with a man?" he demanded.

Gojyo smirked. "Sorry, monk. It's the truth. But just out of curiosity, what are you? Did I get it right?"

Sanzo stared at him blankly. "Gojyo, as it is obvious you haven't gotten it through that thick water filled skull of yours, I am a virgin. I have had no sexual experience whatsoever, nor did I plan on ever having any. This has to be one of the biggest mistakes of your short life."

Gojyo's smirk died. "Holy shit. I screwed up, didn't I?"  
"Yes. Now can we leave?" Sanzo demanded.

"Uh…hold on two seconds. Stay right there, please," Gojyo muttered. "Just trust me."

"Hah. _Trust _you? Why should I trust-"

But Gojyo had already darted out of the secluded area and into the rest of the room, leaving Sanzo sitting alone surrounded by black silk pillows. With a frustrated sigh, he fell back on the pillows, deciding that they were comfy enough and letting his eyes slip close, just a bit. It would help if he calmed down a bit before Gojyo returned.

As if on cue, the red head walked back in, carrying two tubes in his hand which he laid down on the floor before sitting beside Sanzo's head.

"So, since I totally fucked up and thought you weren't a virgin, I'm going to treat you personally. No sex, just some relaxation stuff," Gojyo told him.

"I'm a freaking priest, Gojyo. Why the hell did you think I wouldn't be a virgin?" Sanzo snapped, sitting up and glaring at him with purple eyes.

"Well priests aren't supposed to smoke, drink, or use guns either, are they?" Gojyo snapped back. "Now just relax and let me make it up to you, alright?"

Sanzo sighed and stared at his lap. "Fine. Whatever. But only because if I don't agree you'll throw a fit."

Gojyo just sighed before grabbing one of the tubes that contained massage oil. "Take off your shirt," he ordered.

Sanzo looked over his shoulder to glare at him. "What the hell happened to no sex?"

"It's a massage, Sanzo. Calm down," Gojyo grumbled.

Sanzo turned back around and quickly yanked the shirt off, revealing a well toned chest and back, the muscles unbelievably tense; so much that he could see it even in the flickering light that was provided. He rubbed the oil between his hands to warm it up and then ran them down Sanzo's back, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his touch, but he knew it wasn't from pleasure. More fear then anything else.

"Relax, Sanzo," Gojyo murmured, moving his hands up to Sanzo's shoulders. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You at least trust me that much, right?"

"Look where we are, Gojyo. Why the hell would I trust you?"

"Remember that relaxing thing I mentioned? Do it." As he spoke, he dug his thumbs into the tense muscles, massaging expertly.

"Gojyo!" Sanzo hissed.

"Relax."

"It hurts to," Sanzo continued.

Gojyo relented a bit, making his touch lighter and smoother. "If it hurts to relax,

you're under way too much pressure, droopy eyes."

"I wonder why," Sanzo replied dryly.

"We are celebrating your birthday from now on. It's probably gonna end up being the only day you let any of this tension go."

Sanzo let his head fall forward, the muscles in his neck and shoulders untangling from the knot they seemed to have been trapped in. Gojyo as aware of the lull Sanzo seemed to be slipping into and he smirked. It was good to know Sanzo trusted him enough to let his defenses fall, even if only a little.

"Have you ever celebrated your birthday before?" Gojyo asked.

"No. I find it pointless," Sanzo replied.

"Is this pointless?" Gojyo asked softly. "What you feel now?"

"Yes." That hurt. "I will only be tense again tomorrow."

Gojyo sighed. "All you have to do is ask. I'll do this anytime you want."

Sanzo didn't reply at first, remaining instead stubbornly silent. He didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth, gauging Gojyo's reaction to each of his ideas. Finally, he spoke.

"We'll see." Perfect. Straight down the middle. Not a no, not a yes, which meant he had no commitment to each and he had room to change his mind…which wasn't going to happen.

"That basically means no for you," Gojyo sighed. "But hey, your muscles."

Sanzo didn't reply to this either, closing his eyes as Gojyo's hands slipped down to his back, palming the large muscles and setting to work at the knots. They remained silent for the rest of the massage and as he finished, Gojyo spoke.

"So…you're a virgin…" he murmured. "You wanna stay that way?"

"Gojyo," Sanzo started warningly.

"I'm being serious. Just answer," Gojyo ordered.

"I don't plan on keeping it or losing it," Sanzo replied.

"Stop giving me such vague answers," Gojyo grumbled.

"Why do you want to know?"

Gojyo slipped his arms around Sanzo's stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I love you, Genjo Sanzo."

All at once, the muscles he had worked so hard to relax tensed up and he struggled with the sudden rush of feelings that washed over him. Perhaps, not feelings, more of just one feeling. Shock. When that died away, fear took its place, seizing a hold of him and forcing him to act on it, shoving Gojyo away abruptly and quickly putting distance between them.

Gojyo stared at Sanzo with a sheepish look in his eyes. "Knew I shouldn't have said that. I knew you'd freak out like this. And now you'll say that you aren't freaking out and then you'll get all mad at me and things will be awkward between us forever and Hakkai will smile and just ignore it and Goku will continue complaining as usual."

Sanzo realized that Gojyo was right on the mark. That was exactly what would happen…unless he calmed down and didn't say anything stupid.

"Why do you say you…love…me?" Sanzo demanded.

"Because I do. I love everything about you, including your temper and your moodiness. It makes you…Genjo Sanzo," Gojyo said quietly.

"Don't say that name!" Sanzo hissed.

"What? Genjo?"

"Yes! That," Sanzo growled. "Just stay the hell away from me."

Gojyo grabbed Sanzo's arm before he could move and quickly pinned him to the ground, pressing their lips together roughly, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could convey everything necessary into that one touch. Sanzo had gone still beneath him, staring at him with wide purple eyes.

Gojyo let his slip close, pressing their lips together more firmly and slipping his tongue between Sanzo's lips, tentatively touching Sanzo's. Sanzo started to shove him away then, and Gojyo let him, knowing he had already over stepped his bounds.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo started.

"Sorry. I'll never do it again," Gojyo said quickly. "We can leave now, if you want to."

"Do it again," Sanzo said quietly, staring down at his lap.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Gojyo stared for a few more seconds and then moved closer, tilting Sanzo's head up and pressing their lips together again, softer this time and giving Sanzo time to respond in whichever way he chose. The blond haired monk tentatively moved his lips against Gojyo's, awkwardly at first, but Gojyo led him along expertly, slipping his tongue in after Sanzo had relaxed.

Sanzo hesitantly moved his tongue to dance with Gojyo's, letting the red haired kappa push him onto his back against the silk pillows, stretching out above him. The kiss grew deeper and more heated as Gojyo ran a hand down Sanzo's pale chest, caressing it gently, making Sanzo writhe beneath the touch, unsure of how to react to it. He tensed again as Gojyo gently tweaked a dusky nipple but Gojyo was already moving away from it, sensing that Sanzo wasn't quite ready for that.

He took his mouth away from Sanzo's and moved to his neck, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to the skin, delighting in the slightly muffled groan he received. Sanzo had shoved his knuckles into his mouth to try and muffle the sound and Gojyo lightly gripped his wrist, retracting the hand as he pulled away from the flushed skin.

"I want to hear you, Sanzo. I want to hear your beautiful voice," he whispered softly. "Please."

Sanzo tried to relax again as Gojyo moved to his chest, kissing each inch of skin that he came across, lightly tonguing at the nipples before continuing on his way down. He unbuttoned Sanzo's pants as he kissed lower and lower until he was face to face with the half hard length. Sanzo was staring at him with an unreadable expression, caught between apprehension and fascination. Gojyo decided not to use his mouth, not knowing at all how the monk would take it and instead moved back up to kiss the blond as he gently gripped the member, pumping slowly.

Sanzo gasped into his mouth as he did this, hard in almost no time at all, embarrassed by the fact that he was reacting this way, despite the fact that part of him yearned for it. It was a part he didn't often acknowledge, the part that begged for the human contact he so stubbornly rejected each time he was offered it. Yet now…he was trying to beat back the instinct and let himself go, something he was not used to at all.

Gojyo's free hand quickly freed Sanzo's legs of the pants as he continued to plunder his mouth. As he pulled away for a breath, Sanzo spoke.

"Isn't it…a little unfair…that you're still dressed?" he panted, staring up at Gojyo with half pleasure fogged violet eyes.

"I'm getting there, Sanzo," he said softly, still moving his hand over Sanzo's member.

Sanzo moved his arms tentatively to wrap around Gojyo's neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he began to shudder with suppressed pleasure. He wasn't sure how to react to it, not sure if he should let the knot that was building in his lower abdomen go.

"Relax, Sanzo. Let it go," Gojyo murmured in his ear.

Sanzo bit Gojyo's neck as he did as he ordered, relaxing enough for the ball of molten energy that had gathered within him go. As he did, he came, muffling his groan in Gojyo's neck. He was barely aware of the soft murmurs of encouragement Gojyo said, too blinded by what he was feeling until he finally went limp. Gojyo kissed his sweaty forehead right where his chakra mark was.

"There you go," he said. "Felt good, didn't it?"

Sanzo could only nod, still too speechless. Whatever that was, it was glorious and way too fulfilling to put into words. It had felt so unbelievably good and he had a feeling if anyone else had done it, like the cheap whores here, it wouldn't have felt half as good.

"Yeah," he finally said. "It did."

Gojyo smirked. "I'm great in bed. There's much more to come, monk."

Sanzo let his grip slacken as Gojyo pulled away, stripping of his clothes and revealing his full tan body for the blond to see. There were a few scars that marred his skin but Sanzo found that it didn't take away from his beauty…yes beauty, Gojyo was beautiful. His muscles were well defined, his skin just the perfect tone, his hair falling in long gorgeous locks, begging to be touched.

"I'm not glass, I won't break if you touch me," Gojyo said, almost as though he had sensed Sanzo's thoughts.

Sanzo slowly rose to a sitting position, reaching out a hand to slowly stroke his chest, feeling the heated skin beneath his finger tips. Gojyo was this flushed because of _him. _Gojyo thought he was beautiful, thought he was precious, thought he was…special enough to be treated with love. Love of all things.

Gojyo grabbed his wrist, bringing the hand up to his lips and gently kissing the finger tips and then his palm. He slowly kissed his way up his forearm, then his upper arm and shoulder, his neck, his cheek, and finally his lips. The kiss was chaste as Gojyo slowly brought their bodies closer together, letting their skin touch in delicious friction, delighting in the gasp he got from Sanzo.

"I love you, Genjo Sanzo, with all my heart," he whispered against his lips. "I want to prove to you how much I do."

Sanzo nodded, letting his arms wrap around Gojyo's shoulders once more as they kissed again. He tried to remain calm as Gojyo slowly pushed him back onto the cushions, relaxing his muscles as Gojyo reached for the small vial of liquid he had brought with him.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" Sanzo muttered.

"I was hoping it would go in this direction," Gojyo admitted. "But I wasn't going to push you."

"You sort of did," Sanzo grumbled, a gasp escaping him as Gojyo tweaked one of his nipples with two fingers that had been coated with the cool liquid.

The fingers slid down his body teasingly, lingering at the tip of his cock briefly before continuing down, gently probing at his entrance. Sanzo couldn't help but tense up, gritting his teeth as the first finger teased his entrance, not quite pushing in.

"Gotta relax for me," Gojyo murmured in his ear, kissing his temple softly as he began to push the finger in.

Sanzo grunted in slight pain but commanded his muscles to relax, finding it was much easier to take in Gojyo's finger, and much less painful. He was unable to stop himself from tangling his fingers in Gojyo's red locks, pulling as he tried to remain relaxed and Gojyo didn't even think of chiding him; whatever it took, he was willing to go through.

"That's it," Gojyo said encouragingly. "Loosen up for me."

He slowly worked the finger around, pumping it steadily and waiting for the blond to adjust to the movement and when he unconsciously spread his legs wider, he pushed the second in. Sanzo let out a whimper without realizing it, uncomfortable with the widening space. That was until Gojyo crooked his fingers in just the right way, caressing something within him.

"Nnnng…"

He arched his back as pleasure zipped up his spine, pressing closer to Gojyo and pressing his lips hotly to the red head's neck. Gojyo grinned and kept up a steady rhythm, not purposefully stroking the spot as he slid in the third and final finger, keeping Sanzo easily distracted with pleasure so he wouldn't notice the last addition. Without even realizing it, Sanzo had begun to rock into the fingers, wanting more of the delicious pleasure was he receiving.

"I think you're ready for me, baby," Gojyo whispered. "Are you still sure?"

"It's a little late to be asking," Sanzo muttered into his neck, panting as the fingers continued their steady rhythm.

"Alright. Stay relaxed for me," Gojyo said softly, removing his hand and grabbing the vial again, slicking his hardened member up until it was enough to make his entrance painless for the monk.

Sanzo couldn't help but hold his breath as Gojyo probed at his entrance with the tip of his cock. This was it; he was going to lose his virginity, in a brothel, with only a few silk cushions keeping him away from the floor. But that didn't matter because it was Gojyo who was with him, it was Gojyo worshipping his body, it was Gojyo who loved him. He felt safe with this. As Gojyo slid in he pushed as close as he could, head tilting back as he groaned softly, focusing in on how it felt to be filled so perfectly.

"Beautiful," Gojyo murmured, kissing at his throat as he slowly pushed in to the hilt, staying still and waiting for Sanzo to adjust to him.

Sanzo brought his head forward again, calming himself enough for the mild discomfort to slip away, before rolling his hips gently, going on instinct. Gojyo gasped and his grip tightened around Sanzo.

"Easy, you don't want me to lose control," Gojyo told him, pulling out a little and thrusting back in, just enough for Sanzo to feel it.

Sanzo moaned as Gojyo slowly pumped in and out of him, filling him again and again, brushing against his prostate every time. The pace remained slow and Sanzo knew for sure that there was no way he could possibly be a meaningless fuck to the red haired fighter. Each motion was too tender, too full of love to be meaningless, to be pointless. He shuddered against Gojyo as he began to rock into the motions, panting into his neck harshly as he was overcome with pleasure. The knot in his abdomen was curling tight again, squeezing almost painfully.

Sensing his distress, Gojyo moved one hand to Sanzo's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Sanzo's moan was louder this time and Gojyo's name began to spill from his lips, his voice wanton and needy.

"Oh Gojyo. Please…oh god," he breathed, torn between moving to impale himself further on Gojyo's cock or buck up into the steady hand.

"Come for me," Gojyo whispered. "I want to see you."

The words pushed Sanzo over the edge he had been teetering on and he came in thick white spurts, coating both his and Gojyo's chests. Gojyo didn't even try to hold back as Sanzo clenched down around him, the muscles quivering around his length and he spilled into the blond, hissing his name out once before quickly moving to claim his lips.

The two collapsed against each other, breaking the kiss and panting as they both came down from the high. Sanzo slowly registered what he had done and groaned, this time in annoyance.

"I can't believe I did that," he mumbled.

"Do you regret it?" Gojyo asked softly, running his fingers through sweat soaked blond locks.

Sanzo bit back his immediate and harsh reply of 'yes', instead thinking it through. Did he regret? Did he regret how wonderful it felt to have Gojyo within him? Did he regret how he loved the feeling of being one with another person, letting another person see him at his weakest, see him overcome with pleasure, see him shuddering and gasping with delight? Did he regret any of it?

"No," he finally whispered, pressing his face into Gojyo's shoulder.

"Good. I would feel terrible if you did," Gojyo confessed. "I do love you."

Sanzo didn't reply. Gojyo hadn't been expecting him to. He knew it would take awhile for Sanzo to say the words that he had most likely never spoke to another person, not even his master. So instead, he kissed Sanzo's temple and held him closer. He wouldn't ever let him go. Not for anything.


End file.
